newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Węże z najgorszego koszmaru
Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race Odcinek 5 - Węże z najgorszego koszmaru ''' Wprowadzenie '''Don: Witam państwa w kolejnym odcinku w którym 16 drużyn zmierzy się z konkurencjami na całym świecie. Zwycięzcy sezonu otrzymają nagrodę w postaci 1.000.000 dolarów kanadyjskich. To jest Totalna Porażka: Niebezpieczny Wyścig! Don: 'W Wenezuelskiej Puszczy Amazońskiej zdobywcy pierwszego miejsca, czyli Łyżwiarze odbierają wskazówkę. ''Jacques bierze wskazówkę, a Josee ją czyta. '''Josee: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie rozpoczniecie na wyspie... węży! Jacques: Wyspie niby czego?! Don: Wyspa węży prawnie należąca do Brazylii to najbardziej niebezpieczne miejsce na ziemi. Znajdują się na niej bowiem agresywne żararaki wyspowe których jad jest dziesięciokrotnie silniejszy od węży z dżungli Brazylijskiej. Nie żyją na niej inne zwierzęta ponieważ według teorii żyje pięć węży na 1 metr kwadratowy wyspy. Dostęp do niej mają tylko wojskowi i biolodzy, ale my zrobimy naszym zawodnikom wyjątek. Zawodnicy lecą samolotem na lotnisko gdzie biorą się za złapanie taksówki. Jako pierwsi do Don boxa docierają Rockowcy. Duncan bierze i czyta wskazówkę. Duncan: Zadanie działaj lub patrz. Ubierzcie się w stroje zabezpieczające przed wężami, popłyńcie motorówkami na wyspę i znajdźcie białą latarnię morską na której zatkniecie flagę. Rock: Hę? Że niby co znaleźć? Don: W zadaniu działaj lub patrz chodzi o to, aby zawodnicy popłynęli na wyspę w kombinezonach ochronnych. Tam jeden z nich ubezpiecza drugą osobę, aby ta mogła zatknąć na szczycie białej latarni morskiej czerwoną flagę. Mieszkali tam kiedyś pierwsi mieszkańcy wyspy, czyli latarnik wraz ze swoją rodziną. Jednak nie przeżyli oni ukąszeń węży. Po tym wszystkim należy udać się do strefy luzu motorówkami z powrotem do portu. Inni zawodnicy doczytują resztę zasad. Gwen: Kto w poprzednim wyzwaniu palił cygaro lub grał na gitarze... Junior: ... ma za zadanie stać na czatach... Beth: ..., a kto skręcał cygaro lub śpiewał... Shawn: ... ma za zadanie zatknąć flagę na szczycie latarni. Zawodnicy udają się motorówkami na wyspę. W tym czasie rozmawiają ze sobą o zadaniu. Jo: No to co chłopaki! Z tymi kombinezonami zatknięcie flagi na szczycie to będzie pestka! Dave: Jakby co to będę cię chronić jak na dżentelmena przystało. Jo: Tak jasne! To będzie pewne jak twoje piękne oczy... to znaczy!... skupmy się na zadaniu! Mike: Ps-st! Nie podlizuj się Dave, bo takie dziewczyny jak ona tego nie lubią. Dave: Dzięki za radę. Dalej... Cody: Boję się węży jak własnego cienia! Junior: I mnie to mówisz! Sierra: Jakby cię jakiś wąż ugryzł Cody to wyssę jad z twojej rany. Topher: Dobrze, że mamy kombinezony, bo już wiem co to znaczy być pokąsanym przez węża. Gdzie indziej reszta zawodników jest pewna siebie... Jasmine: W Australii od dziecka wiem jak rozprawić się z wężami. Eva: Po mojemu trzeba je zmiażdżyć. ... a inni mają po prostu ciary. Cameron: Jad tych węży zabija w ciągu minuty! Owen: A ja jestem zbyt dużym celem jak dla nich! Pierwsze drużyny docierają do wyspy i z niechęcią udają się w głąb dżungli. Zawodnicy zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma się czego bać póki mają skafandry. Tłuścioszki z przerażenia puszczają gigantyczne bąki po czym węże padają na ziemię. Niektórzy mają problem ze znalezieniem latarni. Tyler: Ta wyspa jest tak gęsta, że nie widać tej latarni. Proponuję się rozdzielić i poszukać drogi. Mike: Żeby było lepiej ze względu na... strategię to ja i Tyler przeszukamy dżunglę, a Dave i Jo klif. Dave: To rewelacyjny pomysł Mike! Jo: A co mnie to. Mamy przecież sojusz no nie? Mike i Tyler idą wgłąb dżungli i gadają ze sobą. Mike: Ty wiesz Tyler, że Jo chyba podoba się Dave'owi. Tyler: Ja też to zauważyłem u Jo. Zeswatanie tej dwójki to będzie cud. Mike: Jak nam się uda to może zostaniemy doradcami miłosnymi. Tymczasem Dave i Jo idą na szczyt klifu. Dave: Widzę latarnię! Chodź idziemy! Jo: Słuchaj Dave! Zaczęły dochodzić mnie słuchy, że się we mnie podkochujesz. Czy to prawda? Zmieszany pytaniem Dave nie wie co powiedzieć. Nagle z krzaków wyskakuje wąż którego Jo uderza. Jo: No i co? Zatkało nie! Dave zaczął robić maślane oczy do Jo. Nagle ona to zauważa. Jo: Co ty robisz? Lepiej chodź, bo nie mamy czasu... Wnet Jo poślizga się na wężu i o mało co nie spada z klifu. W ostatniej chwili Dave chwyta ją za rękę. Obaj uśmiechają się do siebie i po tym Jo przytula Dave'a. Nagle potem go odtrąca. Jo: To znaczy... dobra robota partnerze. Dziękuję. Chodź! Nie ma na co czekać. Potem rozradowany Dave powiedział sam do siebie. Dave: Przytuliła mnie i nazwała partnerem! Tymczasem większość zawodników zatyka flagi na szczycie latarni. Łyżwiarze docierają do motorówek i postanawiają popełnić oszustwo. W miarę możliwości czasowej wylewają z jednej motorówki paliwo, a z drugiej pół. Jako pierwsi do strefy luzu docierają: * Łyżwiarze - 1 * Farmerzy - 2 * Przyrodnicy - 3 * Tłuścioszki - 4 * Rockowcy - 5 W tym samym czasie na wyspie pozostali próbują nie wypaść z gry. Będąc przy latarni niektórzy zawodnicy mają problemy. Cody: Junior. Wiem, że to moja kolej i dostaniemy karę, ale proszę cię, abyś ty poszedł zatknąć flagę, bo ja boję się tam są węże. Sierra: Zrobię to za ciebie Cody. Czytałam, że nie powinno być za to kary. Topher: Ale najpierw zatknijmy naszą flagę, dobrze? Tymczasem Biegacze i Sobowtóry znów są w komplecie idą prosto do wieży. '' '''Dave:' Hej Mike. Uratowałem Jo życie, a ona mnie przytuliła. Mike: No to brawo kolego! Rób tak dalej, a może nawet cię pocałuje. Gdzie indziej w strefie luzu... * Mutanci - 6 * Gotki - 7 * Nerdzi - 8 * Fani - 9 * Dzieciaki - 10 Nagle do strefy docierają Złośnicy. Don: I znowu to samo! Dostajecie 30 minut kary za zamianę stanowisk w zatknięciu flagi. Eva: Ale, to przecież ja wypaliłam cygaro na Kubie! Don: Ale, miało to być wtedy zadanie dla Max'a. Na wyspie węże przebudzają się po bąkach Tłuścioszków i stają się coraz bardziej agresywne. Kiedy Biegacze i Sobowtóry idą w stronę plaży zostają zaatakowani. Jo robiąc uniki traci równowagę i upada na ostry korzeń drzewa który obdziera ją z kombinezonu. Po tym zdarzeniu węże postanawiają ją pokąsać kiedy nagle Dave wyciąga z kieszeni płyn antybakteryjny i zaczyna nim psiukać w węże po czym uciekają. Jo ponownie jest wdzięczna Dave'owi. Jo: Uratowałeś mi życie Dave! Dziękuję ci! Po czym całuje go w policzek. Tyler: A co z twoim kombinezonem Jo? Jo: Jak to co z nim? Został chyba przecież zniszczony. Chodźmy już! Mamy naprawdę niedaleko. Jednak w rzeczywistości wciąż było daleko i niebezpiecznie. Nagle Dave zdejmuje skafander. Jo: Co ty robisz Dave? Dave: Daje ci mój skafander żeby cię chronić. Jo: Nie dziękuję to za dużo! Ale dziękuję za twoją troskliwość... ,że chcesz ot tak dać mi swój kombinezon... , aby mnie ochronić... i narażasz siebie na śmierć... Wzruszona Jo nie może powstrzymać swoich emocji i całuje Dave'a w usta. Mike: Tak jest młody! Moja szkoła! Tyler: Nie chcę przerywać tej romantycznej chwili, ale trzeba się już zbierać. * Biegacze - 11 * Sobowtóry - 12 Dave: To wychodzi na to, że jesteśmy parą co nie Jo? Bo moją odpowiedzią jest to, że cię kocham. Jo: Na to wygląda i ja też nie wstydzę się tego co do ciebie czuję. Cieszę się, że jesteś moim pierwszym chłopakiem którego pocałowałam. Pozostały już tylko trzy drużyny, czyli Złośnicy, Przyjaciółki i Dawni Prowadzący. Kto wygra, a kto przegra? Przyjaciółki udają się na motorówce do strefy luzu. Dawni Prowadzący zauważają, że w ich motorówce nie ma paliwa. Szef: Hej! Co jest z tym silnikiem! Chris: To już koniec Szefie! Wszystko stracone i to wszystko z powodu tych głupich węży! Po tych słowach z całej wyspy zbierają się węże które to usłyszały i próbują wężową falą zaatakować Dawnych Prowadzących. Chris: W nogi Szefie!!! Po tych słowach Chris bierze Szefa na ręce i z szybkością biegną po wodzie. Nagle silnik przyjaciółek staje w połowie drogi po czym ich przeciwnicy je wyprzedzają i docierają do portu. Kończy się kara czasowa, dla Złośników. * Złośnicy - 13 * Dawni prowadzący - 14 Don: Przyjaciółki. Jest mi bardzo przykro i w ogóle, że zostajecie w programie, bo to runda bez eliminacji! Zostajecie! Lindsay: Uf! To dobrze, bo przygoda dopiero się zaczyna. Beth: Dobrze powiedziane Lindsay. '''Don: '''A my przenosimy się dalej i oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Niebezpieczny Wyścig. Kategoria:Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Stefana Kategoria:Odcinki